edfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Work for Ed
"Will Work for Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 3 and the 61st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy convinces Ed to work for Rolf on his farm in order to make money for jawbreakers. Plot There's a jawbreaker sale and the Eds are flat broke! Eddy then tries another method to scam a jawbreaker from Kevin, but he fails, flies through the air, and his rump is then borrowed by Rolf to be used to hold papers. Ed notices the paper and asks Edd why Eddy is wearing a diaper, Edd tells Ed that it's a job placement for a hired hand. At the very sound of "pay," Eddy gets that look in his eyes again and runs over to Rolf telling him that Ed will do work (But more importantly, asks how much will it pay). After a quick interview, Rolf agrees to hire Ed and he should be working in one hour. Edd helps Ed get his working day started with oatmeal, lunch and a good grooming while Eddy is excited about the pay. Ed then leaves. Ed arrives to Rolf's House to fill the position of "Nincompoop", Rolf directs Ed to the "Nincompoop Entrance" (Which is really just a hole in the fence). It seems that Rolf doesn't like Ed's uniform, so after getting rid of this (bow tie), and this (hair combed), and this (jacket), and this (over shirt), and adding this (dirt) for a little color, and some safety boots (rent deducted from pay). Ed thinks the new uniform is cool but Eddy is mad about the pay deduction. Ed's first job is to peel potatoes but he seems to need the proper tool (rental fee deducted from pay), it takes a while for Ed to get a feel for the tool but apparently his efforts aren't enough to feed an entire village for a week (pay deduction!). Rolf then leaves demanding that Ed peels every potato in the shed or... he's fired! Hearing this, Eddy decides that he and Edd must help Ed, so Edd takes out a hair pin from under his hat and peels the potato perfectly, but Ed must peel much more. Edd then puts his brain to work, and as Rolf gets back there's four more left to go. Rolf isn't happy that Edd and Eddy are there (you guessed it, pay deduction). Eddy shows Rolf the French fries they made with all the potatoes (shaming the spud! as he claims) is Ed is a nincompoop or what (pay deduction, yet again). Eddy can't take it anymore, but Rolf's the boss so he makes the rules. It's time for Ed's next job but Eddy doesn't want him to go anywhere (the risk of no pay makes him stop). Eddy dons his union worker uniform and pickets on Rolf's lawn (shouting "ROLF'S A JERK! AIN'T GONNA WORK!), the other kids look in total confusion (with Jonny making a random comment, Kevin and Eddy wrestling, and Nazz actually saying something that's smart). Edd can't take the embarrassment and suggests that a referee is called for, Eddy shoves Edd saying that he should do it and goes back picketing. Edd is let into Rolf's for a meeting about Ed's work, not much is heard but in the middle it seems that Edd convinced Rolf to do something or other as they walk out... WITH JAWBREAKERS! Ed takes it without question but Edd says that he'd rather earn it so Rolf hires him too. Eddy wants some of the action too and Rolf then hires Eddy for the jawbreaker. Things seem to be going well for The Eds now, Ed has the new promotion as "Turkey Eyes" Edd has no problem with doing any of the work, and Eddy (who is a slowpoke as claimed by Ed)... well he's going to have to face his fears of Rolf's rooster again after angering it. Ed has learned well working for Rolf! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Hiya, Kev. Holy cow! Is that Nazz skydiving in a bikini?" Kevin: his head in the direction Eddy points as Eddy discreetly swaps pants with him "No way! Where? Yeah, right. I'm on to you, dork!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, may I borrow your rump? Yes, thank you." a nail on the flier to the streetlight pole Eddy: and notices Rolf "Hiya, Rolfie-Boy, got any loose change?" Rolf: "Not in this life, Ed-boy." and walks away; leaving a flier on Eddy upside down ---- *'Ed': the flier on top of an upside down Eddy's underwear "Why is Eddy wearing a diaper, Double-D?" Edd: "Well, Ed, a diaper would be worthy of Eddy's character, but this posterior posting is a job placement, seems Rolf's looking for a hired hand." Ed: getting what he's saying and missing the point "Rolf lost his hand? Boy, that is sad, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': hearing about the pay "Reporting for duty and ready to work, Rolf! So, uh, what kinda income are we talking about?" Rolf: "Poppycock! Rolf requires one with the backbone of a yak! This is no job for a jellyfish like yourself." Eddy: "Yeah right! I don't work, but he does!" Rolf to Ed Ed: both of his shoes on his ear ''"Polly wanna cracker! Arf, arf, arf! Tweet, tweet, tweet!" ---- *'Edd': ''Ed walks into a car in his driveway and tries to start it "ED, NO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!" laughs hysterically as he sees Ed trying to drive the car and Double D trying to stop him ---- *'Rolf': a potato "Behold the potato! Bow to this fruit of the earth and peel it as if it were the last task of your miserable life! Ed the potato is trying to peel the potato with his fingers and getting nowhere Rolf: Ed severely in the face "Nincompoop! Must I hold your hand?!" Ed: "Nope. Went before we got here, boss." ---- *'Eddy': seeing Double-D Peel the potato "That's real pretty, Double D, but we only got ten zillion more to peel!" Ed: "Fruit of the Earth!" ---- *'Ed': "Tell me a story, boss." ---- *'Eddy': picketing "Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk-" Jonny: Eddy as if trying to support his protest "WE HATE BROCCOLI!" Eddy: "…ain't gonna work!" ---- *'Nazz': Kevin pins Eddy "Kevin! According to 'The Worker's Rights Act, Sub-section E, paraphrase 4': Eddy is entitled to express formal protest as to wherefore, must be totally respected." while Kevin and Eddy gape at her, stupefied ''"Babysitters gotta know this stuff." '''Kevin': "Dorks." ---- *'Rolf': "Tell Rolf the progress of the laborers, Turkey Eyes." Ed: "Well, yeah. Let's see here, boss. This guy I got no problems with." at Double D Edd: "Double D waiting for orders, Turkey Eyes, sir." points at Eddy Ed: But then there's the sad-sack, boss. A real slowpoke, trouble with a capital 'R'." the chicken box and a chicken chases Eddy Eddy: "Help! I hate chickens!" Ed & Rolf: unison "HEY, NINCOMPOOP!" look at each other, surprised Rolf: Ed on the head "You've learned well, Turkey Eyes." Eddy: "Stop the chicken, Ed!" Ed: "Nincompoop! I'm deducting your pay 'cause you're a Nincompoop! Pretty good, huh, Double D?" Trivia/Goofs *It is unknown why Kevin would buy jawbreakers if his dad has a garage full of jawbreakers (besides adding to his collection). *How was Eddy able to switch pants with Kevin without lifting up his legs? *Ed tries to start a car suggesting that he either has a key to the car or the adults leave their keys in their cars and their doors unlocked for some reason. *Rolf carries a sundial as a watch. In "Who's Minding the Ed?", he is shown to have a smaller sundial on his wrist. *Edd seems to be wearing hairpins. *Rolf already has three jawbreakers, he probably got them from the jawbreaker sale shown at the beginning similar to Kevin. *Even though Rolf says that the work isn't for Eddy, he hires him anyway at the end. However it is possible the work was for an assistant like Ed to help him with nincompoops that don't have the yak backbone that Rolf claimed that the worker he needs has to have. *'Running gag': Rolf deducting Ed's pay repeatedly for little or no reason and calling him a nincompoop and Eddy complaining about the deduction issue. *Rolf says "Nincompoop" 15 times and Ed four times which would make for a total of 19 times. However, one of those times, both of them said "Nincompoop" at once in unison. So that would really make for a total of 18 times. *When Ed tells Rolf that he has only four more potatoes left, more than four potatoes come out of the machine. *Sarah, Jimmy and the Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Rolf refers to himself in first person at the beginning of the episode by saying "Ah, may I borrow your rump?" to Eddy. *In the end, Double D and Eddy become Ed's nincompoops since they became the newbies for the work. *Ed started as a nincompoop at first when he started working, but by the end he had been promoted to Turkey Eyes. Video 1NHLX3ASa1Q Category:Episodes Category:Season 3